


on love

by wybiegowritey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Secret Santa 2020, Christmas present, Coming Out, Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Sokka and Zuko come out to Uncle Iroh after dating for some time.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	on love

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, @boomerangalang on tumblr!! Please enjoy your gift!
> 
> Part of the ATLA Secret Santa 2020!

It had been two years after Zuko had become the Fire Lord, and although some parts of the world were still skeptical of his reign, the world was finally at peace. Toph was still fighting in tournaments, Aang was starting to rebuild his home and culture, traveling with Katara to get acolytes to join them. Sokka had become an ambassador for Zuko, and over time, they’d worked together so much that their inside jokes turned to flirtatious greetings, and eventually they’d started dating. They were working on--

“Oh, Fire Lord Zuko! Come out, come out, wherever yo-- _ There _ you are!”

The undeniable tenor of Sokka’s voice rang throughout the royal garden. Zuko ceased feeding the turtleducks and turned just in time for the ambassador quickly walking into him.

“Well, hello, aren’t we in a hurry?” Zuko joked as Sokka planted a kiss against his cheek. They sat together under the tree, then his partner protruded a scroll from his shirt.

“We got a letter from your uncle,” Sokka explained as he opened the scroll. When the war had ended two years ago, Iroh had moved to Ba Sing Se and opened up The Jasmine Dragon again. Zuko could barely visit due to his duties at the palace; he was trying to keep in his excitement about this simple letter.

_ To my wonderful nephew, _

_ It has been a while since I’ve seen you, and if memory recalls, it is my birthday come next week. It would be my pleasure to have you come by The Jasmine Dragon and spend time with your uncle. Why don’t you bring Sokka as well? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Iroh _

Zuko almost jumped to his feet. This was the  _ perfect _ excuse to go see his uncle! And he’d be able to bring his boyfriend--not that he wasn’t planning on it anyway, but still. He’d have to get the boats ready, or maybe he could ask Aang to ride on Appa--

“I haven’t seen you this happy since the war ended,” Sokka commented. “Why don’t we tell him about us?”

Zuko felt his own smile falter. “But, what if he doesn’t like you--”

“What’s he gonna do, not make me tea?” Sokka interrupted, sarcasm obvious. “He loves you, Zuko. And he’s made it clear he approves of me as a friend, so why not your boyfriend?”

The words calmed some of Zuko’s nerves, but in the back of his mind he was still worried. He nodded, and then walked in the palace hand in hand to make arrangements for the next week.

***

Sokka and Zuko ended up taking a flying bison to the capital of Ba Sing Se, accompanied by guards. They rode the train to the tea shop in the Upper Ring

“Uncle Iroh,” Zuko mumbled. Subconsciously, his fingers intertwined with Sokka’s. “Sokka’s not my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, you’re not keeping it a secret anymore.” Iroh let out a relieved sigh. He turned on his heel to get the tea back on the burner, but

“Wait, Uncle, you knew?”

“Zuko, you’re terrible at keeping secrets,” Iroh explained. “Also, the news that the Fire Lord was together with someone reached Ba Sing Se by now. I narrowed it down to Sokka.”

“I--”

“You picked a lovely boy anyway,” Iroh said as if he hadn’t opened his mouth, gesturing. Sokka’s cheeks flushed. “I think Sokka would make a fine--”

“Too early to think about that!” Zuko interrupted, his cheeks burning. Iroh and Sokka released a laugh, and Zuko found himself joining in on their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or comment! Follow wybiegowritey on tumblr for other content!!


End file.
